The NSC Dictionary
This page will make your forum and MSN chats with the NSC players a bit easier and more understandable. # * 4′33″ - a song composed by John Cage, consisting of no notes. Was controversially banned from entering NSC17. A * AAAAAAAAAA - onomatopoeia of Elnur and Samir's "singing"; when used in MSN chats it's followed by a note emoticon (code: (8)) * Alcoholism - see Nati B * Baba - bye bye, only simplified * (bah) - the MSN code for the starsheep smiley * Boobland - Astique * Bognor brother - See Budapest Buddy * bigDuuu - a trademark Ugly smiley * Budapest Buddy - Instir and Mooseland Alliance * Budapest Party - Hungary 2009 dance. keyboard code: woot C * Carola - see Carola Häggkvist D * Devil, the - a Swelatian national hero; also known as Samir * Dustin - a diety worshipped in many NSC countries, such as Mooseland, Spila, RLD... E * El Celebrazion - the Ugly way to celebrate a fortunate event * Engrish - the univelsar ranguage of the NSC Wolrd. Oliginated in Yaponesia and the Fal East. * Europe - see Kellie Pickler F * Fick - Swedish for "got"/"recieved", often misinterpreted. G * Game, the - stubit MSN game first popularised in Reym-L-Dneurb, the first person to break a pattern of writing is out. * Gay Australian immigrants - a prank played on MBrynja by Nati and tRasho, where they presented themselves as a gay immigrant couple living in Australia. Nati played a Japanese and tRasho was a Malaysian immigrant (from Africa). H * Häggkvist, Carola - also known as simply Carola. Evil Swedish Eurovision singer who is known for using wind machines. * Heidi - a popular kids' character, mostly found playing with sheep (bah) * Hungry - a country? I * I AM PETER - Instir J * jogrin - see bigDuuu * Jokkmokk - town in northern Sweden that hosts an annual market. Ugaly provides railway transport to Jokkmokk during the market season. K * Koldun, Dmitry - along with the Devil, a national hero of Swelatie (and a subject of ridicule in other nations) L * Ligeti, György Sándor - a famous RLD composer * Lime - a tropical fruit that symbolizes originality * Loser Club - a group of nations that tend to do badly in the results of NSC. Members come and go very often. * Lovely - Emreign's catchphrase. Used in greetful contexts as a noun; ie "Lovely from Reignland". M * Magga - a person that was believed to be MBrynja (the ruler of Isaria) for a long time * Mr Authority - the most popular nickname of R_sPeEd (one of the presidents of Maccha-Brugia) * MSC - Messenger Song Contest, another spinoff in the vein of MSN NSC, played at random intervals. * My City - An external site where NSCers with no social life have their own virtual city N * Nati - see alcoholism * nut - unknown person, rumor says he was replaced by Anselm. O * Oddballs - nations that regularly send and vote for strange and sometimes nonsensical songs, such as Halito, Maccha-Brugia, Reym-L-Dneurb, Ugaly and Yaponesia. * Originality - a controversial subject often brought up about the discouragement of the presence of world hits and famous artists in NSC P * Pickler, Kellie - one of the first 3,5 billion people in the World that managed to find out that Europe isn't a country * Poor Us - the club for lonely young people, who are unhappily in love (with celebrities); Founded by Spila and Swelatie * Püf - "Püf" means just like "blow,blow out" sometimes when we are blowing to candles sometimes when we are bored so we are using this Word for this examples Q * Q''' - Part of the mysterious nation Kuki-Q. Origin unknown. R * '''Ragadunk - Hungarian word. Popular phrase in Swelatie. * Recap Night - Geeky pastime of staying up until early hours watching through NSC recaps. * Rongedal - a force of good. Swedish twin duo that defeated Carola in Melodifestivalen 2008, popular in Ugaly. * Rules - rules S * Sara Smiley - Number of smileys especially popular in Swelatie, with codes such as (yay), (WW), and smhanna * SCARY SMILEY - see bigDuuu * SIMS - an organization promoting the right of free NSC entry choice. The letters SIMS represent the first letters of the founding nations: Spila, Mooseland, Instir and Swelatie. * Starsheep - Sheep/Heidi's from outer space (bah) T * Tjokksmokk - alternate spelling of "tjocksmock", Swedish slang for "fat punch". The true name of Jokkmokk. U * Unfriendly M people - many persons that have usernames beginning with the letter M are knows as quiet and, as the title says, unfriendly * Upton, Lauren Caitlin - the current president of Spila, Miss Teen South Carolina in 2007. She is a person of high intellectual abilities and she is investing a lot on education in her country (every home has a map now) V * Venera voting - voting in draw order, without paying attention to the songs * Vorhota NF - A popularity contest as vorhota gets the voters first W * War - a fun pastime. Roleplaying event between two or more nations. X Y Z * Zombies - Zombira Foreign accents * Þ - "Þ" is "SH" reading , example : shake Category:Community